The Alien Within
by AlexFili
Summary: Amy has been working at MNU for some time. Little did she know, her work was going to catch up to her in such a dramatic way. Amy's life will change forever. Please review if you like it and want more!
1. Human Life

My name is Amy Thrist. I'm a researcher for one of the science divisions of MNU. A few days ago, I was searching some of the houses in District 9 for any weaponry or contraband. I found a little black torch-like device. I should have reported it in my log-book, but the device interested me greatly. I took it to my temporary home nearby and examined the device more closely. As I was holding the top of the handle, suddenly something squirted into my face. I became dizzy and felt really tired.

First things first, I'd better return this thing. I'm not going to lose my job over something as trivial as this. Whatever it was, it was not meant to be in human possession. I walked back to the shack where I found it, but couldn't find the owner anywhere. I placed the device back where I found it and felt warmth over my body for some reason.

That night I tossed and turned, my head spinning. I had dreams of awful things... aliens, autopsies, death. I awoke drenched in sweat. I took out some meat from the fridge and started eating, my appetite was ferocious. I went back to bed, hopefully not to wake until morning. When I awoke, I wished that it had all been a horrible dream. Instead of my left arm, I saw a huge black insectoid one. At first I thought it was another prank by the science researchers, but it wasn't a glove. I touched it and gasped as I realised that it was a part of me now.

Before I could even contemplate what to do next, I heard a scuffle outside and I thought it best that I had a look. The aliens were arguing with each other. "Your kid stole my cat food!". The kid sobbed, "It wasn't me, honest!". The adult growled, "Yes you did. Now I will hurt you". The other adult protested, "Leave my son alone". The angry adult pushed over the father, "Damn you and your kid". I didn't like this scene at all. Someone was going to get hurt. I ran up to the aggressive creature and held my arms out. "Stop! Leave that kid alone". The alien gave me a strange look at first, than noticed my left arm. He paused and then walked away, fearful of what I was.

The kid walked up to me, "Thank you miss". I nodded, "No problem". The adult stood up, "You protected my son. How can I repay you?". I sighed, "I need a place to stay... and a few answers". As I explained the situation to the alien, I felt like I could completely trust him. He was so kind and generous to me. The adult passed me a spoon and some yogurt. "What you have described are the side-effects from touching the alien fuel capsule. Unfortunately I do not know how to reverse this process". It's like we'd been friends for a long time. I finished my food and picked up the kid, tickling him affectionately. He chuckled as I played with his kid. I looked at him, "What should I call you?". He looked at me, "My name would be un-pronounceable in your tongue. It's best if you give me a nickname". I giggled, "Okay then, you can be Josh". I looked at the little one, "I'll call you JJ". The little kid laughed. I got up from the armchair, "I need to do some things before I move in, is that okay?". Josh smiled, "By all means. It would be an honour for you to stay here". I blush brightly and promptly leave the room before I got swept up in my new emotions.

= Flash Forward (3 Months) =

As an orphan, I never truly understood the meaning of the word family. Here, I understood more than I could have ever imagined. Josh tried his best to do everything he could to make my stay comfortable. He got food for me, which I was very grateful for. In return, I was his son's babysitter. We had a lot of fun and we understood each other so much.

The next few months were relatively easy for me to deal with. As my body changed, so did my mentality. I was now part of a tight family unit. Josh's family. I might even consider becoming his girlfriend. But for now, I'll enjoy his company and see what life throws at me. I am free.


	2. Preparations

I went back to the temporary shack that I used as a base. I looked around the desk to see a variety of different newspapers and clippings of various sizes. I saw a coffee mug and a half-eaten packet of biscuits.

I look at the computer monitor. The monitor is blinking, with the words "update completed". I guess the 7.5 update was finally finished, not that I'd get much change to use it. I logged onto my MNU e-mail account and sent out two messages. One was to Harold, my boss. I decided to give "personal reasons" as my excuse for leaving. They never bother asking questions about that sort of thing. I also sent a message to Shari, another woman who works in the same field as me. We were never close friends, but we helped each other out a little bit. I told her that I'd be leaving and that it was nice to have met her. With all that done, I picked up my MP3 Player and shutdown the PC. I decided to unplug the computer from the wall socket and the back of the unit, in case a malfunction was to occur.

I pick up my rucksack, placing in it the few clothes that I have, along with my favorite magazine. I opened the cupboard and placed the rest of the clothes into a suitcase. I turned back to the desk, taking a bite out of a biscuit. Will my tastes change? I hoped that I wouldn't become addicted to cat food or rubber like some of the other unfortunate ones that lived in this area.

I looked on the dresser table to find my purse. I pick it up and opened it, five-hundred dollars in notes, some change and a credit card. I might as well keep all of this for now, in case I need it in the future.

In less than five minutes, my room was now entirely empty. I really didn't spend a lot of money on gifts or trinkets, I usually just spent the money on having a good time. This empty room would serve as the headquarters of the next MNU worker that got assigned to this area. If I ever see one, maybe I can give them some help or advice. Even shake their hand? I look at my new alien arm. It really is a work of beauty. How can anyone ever call these poor creatures ugly?

I turn off all the electrical appliances and walk out of the hut. I take a deep breath. I didn't think this would affect me as much as it did. No turning back now, I had my whole life to live ahead of me.

I return to the area where Josh lives. One of the aliens that I don't recognize approaches me. The alien bows down to me, "Queen". I was taken aback, "Queen?". I'm not sure I liked the sound of that. I return to Josh's hut to see him and JJ sat down on the sofa. "I'm back", I said, sitting down on the armchair near the window. Josh smiled, "I'm glad that you returned". I decided to get right to the point, "Why did one of them call me Queen?". Josh nodded, "You are growing at quite an astonishing rate, and I think he believed that you might grow to be a Queen of our species". I gasped, "Do you think that's actually possible?". Josh shrugged, "Who knows? A female has never been mixed with alien DNA before. We will have to wait and see". Josh stood up and moved to pick up an object on the table, "They made this for you". Josh held up the metal object which had been molded into a crown". I could hardly believe my eyes. He sighed, "It's still a little sharp, I should coat it in some softer material to prevent any injuries". I smiled, "You didn't have to do that for me, thank you, Josh".


	3. Always a Queen

Over the next few days, Amy saw a lot more of the Aliens than normal. They were quite friendly to her and talked to her for a while.

As soon as Amy stopped growing rapidly however, they realised that she would not become a queen. Without a second thought, the Aliens had moved along and just abandoned her. Amy didn't care, Josh was still with her, and he would never abandon her.

Amy's body was largely the same. Her height had notably increased so she was now around seven-foot tall. Her feet and eyes had slowly started changing into the Alien forms. Her skin was becoming tougher and more defined by ridges. Amy was about 40% Alien at the moment.

Amy walked into the shack. "Josh, those Aliens have gone". Josh sighed, "I thought this would happen. I hope you don't feel too upset about it". Amy was shocked to see that Josh cared so much for her feelings, "Don't worry about it. I never imagined for one moment that I would become a Queen".

Josh smiled, "You've always been a Queen in my eyes, Amy". How can an Alien be so nice to someone that they had only just met? How can it be that Amy had never received this kind of affection from any of her own species? "Thanks Josh", she had to turn away as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

Now what? She couldn't just abandon someone who cared for her so much. She wanted to help him out as much as she possibly could. What could she do?

No matter what would happen in the future, Josh would protect her. Amy in turn, would grow to regard Josh as a very special friend.


End file.
